


Flora from hell

by Ananas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Pheromones, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, BAMF Reader, Eventual Smut, Exophilia, F/M, Lance gets some!, Named Reader, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done, alien reader, alienfluids, somewhat A/B/O au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: While stuck on cleaning duty in the hangar, you come across some kind of alien flower from the boys last flying mishap and get spit on.Not good when your sex drive is based on pheromones.





	1. Plant juice all around!

**Author's Note:**

> This took a whole different turn plot-wise than I planned, but hope You enjoy it nonetheless.  
> Second part should be more fluffy. I'm also sorry about my English not being very versatile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes in grammal fixed!

” I will tear his intestines out of his mouth!” You mumbled angrily as you hosed down the yellow and blue lion with Battleships own version of a power washer, gotten stuck on cleaning duty when you swore it would had been Lance’s duty! You mean he was the one to get his and Hunks Lions crash land on the nearby planet and on top of it all, in the grimiest part of it, leaving the exterior caked in mud and all unmentionable alien vegetation. But when the clean-up time came, Lance nowhere to be around, Hunk had kitchen duty so who does Coran push the task? You.

You were a galactic ex-assassin, not a maid! But atleast the two mecha's were making their own version of a purr as a thank you to your efford.

“I swear when I see that wanna be suave son of a gun I- ACK!” You let out a yelp when one piece of the vegetation, that turned out to be one stubborn flower looking thing exploded. And squirted a clear liquid at you, drenching you in it. 

“Oh c’mon! Really! I clean up your mess and what do I get? Plant vomit!” You cursed while wiping the snot like substance from your face, trying not to get it in to your eyes. When you opened them tough, you felt as if a surge of some kind went through you and you suddenly felt like you were boiling as everything was going on double in your eyes at the same time.

“Fuck…” You mumbled before you hit the deck of the hangar and everything went black. 

“Saf! Lunch is ready!” Pidge yelled as he stepped in to the hangar to tell you the lunch was ready, only to see you laying unconscious on the ground, drenched in substance. 

“Guys! Help! Somethings wrong with Safiya!" Pidge screamed for Allura and others for help, and soon there was flurry of running footsteps as Allura, Shiro and Keith ran in.

“Safi? Oh, my goddess Safi!” Allura’s voice rose in to a panicky tone as she ran to kneel beside your slumped form with Shiro, the black paladin reaching for your neck to see if you were breathing, only for Allura to snap her hand around his flesh hands wrist.

“Don’t! We don’t know what caused this so it could be contagious!” The princess noted and then turned to Pidge.

“Go get Coran. Hurry, and tell him to bring protective cloves.” Pidge did as told and started to run to the kitchen, where he knew the other althean was.

After a few panicky minutes and protective layer now between Shiro’s and Coran’s skin and You, the pair carried you in to the infirmary bed and after a check on vitals and Coran peeling of your jumpsuit, left you to sleep as Allura wanted to find out what had made you this way and went back to hangar with Coran to investigate the vegetation to find a cause to your condition. So you could be placed in to the healing pod if it was something dangerous like poison.

“It can’t be that hard to find the cause! most of this planets vegetation is harmless crass and-… uh-oh.” Coran let out as he found the emptied sack of a purplish colored pod with blue spots.

“What is it… Oh.” Allura’s words were cut off by seeing the culprit and a sudden nervous face the princess face twisted into made Keith ask what was wrong

“well… This might be more serious than I thought.” The advisors face mimicked the princesses.  
“You see. This,” He lifted the empty sack to explain better. “Is Unakan mating sack. It’s harmless to the species itself that make these, but to others, it’s a highly acting pheromone.” Coran explained, which made Shiro lift an eyebrow, and Keith was starting to blush from only hearing the word mating.

“Wait? does it mean it’s some kind of Viagra? what does it have to do with Safi?” Shiro asked a little confused and Allura bit her lip like She was trying not to cringe at the same time as Coran coughed in his hand to not make a same face.

“You see… She is Etorian, their culture is higly shaped by Matriarchy. And for a reason, the population ratio is 1 male for every 8 females. So when it’s time for them to mate, they go in to a, how do you say this? Craze.” Coran explained as Allura gathered herself to give boys more better explanation of the situation.

” What Coran is trying to say is that when it hits, they usually hunt the first male they see to mate with, after catching them, they take them somewhere private from other females and mate until the Heat goes away.” Now Keith was resembling a cherry from his face and Shiro was not far from the same color.

“So? She’s just horny as hell, what’s the deal?” Keith asked while scratching his head like all of this was too much to understand for the usually bright young man.  
“The downside is the males usually don’t… survive the mating.” Allura spoke and waited the shock to hit them and soon the two guys were more horrified looking than embarrassed.

“We have to just monitor her and keep her locked up. Its cruel but it’s the only way until her condition passes.” Coran stated as he and others had started to make their way back to the infirmary at the middle of the whole species explanation, only to stop in front of the door that lead to it.  
Or more like the door that did lead to infirmary.

What made everyone extremely nervous wasn’t that the door had been buster open. It was the claw marks that went all the way up to the ceiling, disappearing in to the air duct opening few meters ahead from the door.

“Ok. I’m having Alien vibes and I REALLY don’t like them.” Keith said looking creeped out. Allura and Shiro standing there staring at the sight just as shocked, until Coran snapped them out of their stupor.

“We must hurry! The sooner we find her the less harm she will cause.” He said and they all split up, ready to take you down if they ran in to you.

 

Lance was more than happy camper, his stomach was full of Hunks mystery meat loaf that was almost as tasty as his moms and he was thinking of taking a long awaited food nap, when a small rattling above him made him stop and look up slowly, only to come face to face with your half naked body, your shorts lost in your escape, your hair tangling like a curtain of jungle wines and your hands had grew a sharp looking claws that gave you the ability to dig into the metal, and if Lance wasn’t freaking out already he surely was when he noticed your eyes. Since he noticed clearly the resemblance to the animal inhabiting their planet.

The great white.

With a growl, you descended on to your legs in front of him, looking like some kind of bloodthirsty creature from mythology books and Lance screamed like a little girl as he took off down the hallway, trying to lose you from his tail.  
And as your instincts told you to, you took chase.

“Someone help meeeEEH!!”

Lance screamed as his heart was beating like a rabbit about to die in a heart attack as he tried to run the halls in a zikzak maneuvers, while trying to get your running and leaping form off his tail. If he only could get to his room, he could get enough time to figure out how to subdue you so he could get the others.

“Shitshitshitshitshit!” He cursed as one of your hands almost swept the end of his jacket as he finally turned to the corridor his room was located at. Tears of joy in the corner of his eyes. 

“YES! -AAAH!” Lance’s whoop of triumph turned in to a yelp of surprise and fear as he felt your lithe body smash in to his back, making him and you fly in from the door of his room with a summersault. As Lance shook his head to get rid of haziness, he froze in his place.

You were in the same room with him, your body squatted in front of him, before you slowly creeped closer and closer to him until his back hit the wall.  
A Smug smile creeped in to your face by seeing him cornered and finally at your mercy as you licked your lips like a Tiger that had prowled an antelope and was ready  
to jump and snap its neck with its jaw.

As Lance was reciting Ave Maria in his head while closing his eyes as your breath finally hit his neck, waiting it all to be over and done with.

Nothing happened.

Lance’s left eye snapped open. when he heard the all too familiar clinking of his belt buckle and zipper being opened and slowly glanced down only to see your face having an expression of wonder on it as your head was tilted almost cutesy way. As you revealed his boxers from under the fabric in your rush, confused by the second layer of clothing. Before placing your hand on the lump in confusion as you felt around it and squeezed lightly. 

Unnoticed to you, Lance’s face was turning redder and redder as your attention to his dick was making him slowly pant as he felt himself grow harder, making him squirm under your touch as you were still rubbing him until you were happy with the result and hastily peeled his boxers off while ripping his jeans down to his knees in your process.

It was a little different than what you had seen in your life. It felt silky in your touch outcluding a few surface veins on it. 

You were never one to have your mating craze on your planet as you were one to take suppressants that kept you going in to the frenzied mind state. But not the hornyness away tough you had learned to cope with it over the years. Now the only thing repeating in your head was “Mate! Hunt! Fuck!” as you took a small lick of the precum at the tip of Lance’s half hard cock, before giving a wider lick and making him let out a groan of pleasure as you took the whole thing in to your mouth. Making his head tilt back as your mouth bumped him in such a speed he thought he would have a burn from the friction if you went fasted at all.  
He soon felt his peak building and went to place hand in to your hair, but snapped his hand back to his side as you growled like an angry beast and he felt your teeth around him in warning.

This was your show and you decided how it was run! 

When Lance had gone back being a good boy and lowered his hand back where it was. You sat on top of his tights and lifted the tank top that you had woken in over your head, making Lances eyes widen even more than they already were.

‘Holy shit! No Bra!’ Lance gawked in his head as you took a firm hold of the front labels of his jacked and ripped it off his shoulders down to his elbows before grasping his shirt and tugging it over his head in a hurry, Lance helping you the best he could in getting his upper body bare as a shudder ran down his spine in the middle of his task when he felt your tongue make its way to his collarbones. As you nipped his skin in a quite painful way before lifting your head and licking his lips as he finally had gotten rid of most of his clothing. Making him open his mouth and both of you letting out a groan as you tongues battled for dominance.

He let out a surprised yelp as you lifted your hips. Moving your panties to the side and sunk his cock in to you in such a power that made Lance wince as you started a merciless pace. Riding him in such a speed he didn’t even realizing how roughly you were going when he suddenly felt himself coming to a rushing orgasm.  
He had never come that fast in his life!

Although feeling more than good in his post orgasm state, Lance felt like he was nowhere near done as he felt himself hardening again. Making your smug smirk once again take over your lips as you just kept going up and down his cock until you felt yourself coming with a cry as Lance followed behind you. 

Before he could blink, you had stood up and pulled him up with you before pushing him on to the bed and seating yourself again on to his lap. Grinding your lower bodies together, only to be a little bit confused when you suddenly felt yourself on your back and Lance on top of you. Making your face crunch in displeasure as you were ready to flip you two back to his position under you, when you suddenly felt something wet and warm take a hold of your nipple and twirl his tongue around it. Making your hips buck and you let out a surprised keen at the feeling.

He switched nipples and his other hand was now between your legs. Making your hips jump up as he brushed your clit, when a jolt of pleasure jumped through you like a lightning strike repeatedly. As he brought you in to an unexpected second orgasm, making your muscles tighten as your inner beast was confused at the outcome of Lances touching before your purred in delight and with sudden gentleness. Took Lances face between your hands and pulled him in to another heated kiss.


	2. All's well that ends well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry X-mas! I have been in writers block but here is finally your fluff. And I have been playing FF15 so expect Chokobros fic soon!
> 
> I edited the old mistakes out hope its easier to read now!

When you woke up, you still felt horny as fuck and stinging on some parts of your torso and legs, but thank god you were finally in your senses…somewhat.  
The good news was tough, that after five more rounds of sex, Lance was still alive and breathing. Making you sigh in relief and thankfulness for the Terrain stamina, as he was snoozing beside you. Body littered in bite marks and bruises just as much as your own skin was.

You had to admit tough that he had a body that would make even you drool… or it was still the pheromones going haywire as you still felt like you were high or extremely drunk instead of not being able to command your own body not to fuck the first dick it saw or smelled. 

The way Lance smelled was still as good as you first had had a better sniff of him when in your haze. Burying your nose in to the skin of his back and breathing deeply in of the divine aroma of wood and ocean like scent. That made a heat tingle in your lower stomach. You placed a teasing lick on his spine, making the said man shutter before he turned his body to face yours.

Lance opened his eyes to look at your naked form resting beside him. The sheet covering you only up to your chest, where it framed the swell of your chest in a way that made Lance picture you in a centerfold of playboy.

Tough you were hundred times sexier than any centerfold babe he had seen. The way your hair always looked like it had a life of its own whenever light hit it, your eyes looking like they hid their very own galaxy in them or a secret of life only you knew. And your skin had almost a peach like velvety feel to it, even though you didn’t even have any body hair to explain the sensation it gave off whenever Lance brushed his fingers down the surface of your upper arm.

“Hi.” Lance said nervously as your eyes locked on to his own.

“Hi.” You said back as your hand came to rest on top of his neck, your thumb brushing soothing circles on top of his jawbone, seeing how the nervousness literally melted off him as he relaxed under your touch.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” You said in an unusually meek voice to your usual confident one, making Lance chuckle. 

“Don’t worry. All tough you were quite rough at the start.” He said in a teasing voice, making you blush like a small child that was embarrassed that their friends mentioned the word sex.

“At home, it would be time to mourn the dead…before the festival for the celebration of unborn offspring is held.” You muttered with your face still blushing but a longing tone in your voice before you noticed Lance had gone tense.

“Don’t worry. I’m on suppressants that also make me sterile for the time of the usage. You don’t have to worry.” You snickered at his scared face before a relived smile came to his face.

“Tough I must say I enjoy some of the Terran ways of coupling. I dint know you were so flexible.” Your smile widened as you shifted closer to the Cuban and bit your lip at the same time, making Lance’s face copy your expression in his own way.

“Would you like to go again? My insatiable little devil?” Lance Flirted at you, making you snort and slap his chest in retaliation of his words, you both bursting once again into chuckling bundles of joy.

“You’re one to talk!” You teased him and would have continued to do so if you wouldn’t have let out a squeal in surprise as Lance’s arms snapped around your waist and you were now laying with your chest resting on his.

“But seriously…” Lance said in a serious tone, making your eyes snap to his face that was looking more nervous than ever before.

“Would you… Like to do this again? As a couple?” Lance asked carefully, like he was expecting you to whoop his ass on the spot. But instead you laid a gentle kiss on top of his pectoral muscle before laying your head-on top of it, looking at him with happy look in your eyes. Eyes shining like stars.

“Are you asking me to be your Mate?” you asked with the twinkle still in your eyes as it was Lances turn to blush like a kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar.

“Don’t make this harder than it is.” Lance snapped at your smirking face before his distress made you burst out laughing. Before you kissed his lips, melting his pout away in a second.  
As the two of you finally left each other’s lips in peace for air. Lance could see something in your eyes he had never seen before. Love.

“The guys are gonna drop their jaws when they hear I scored a babe girlfriend!” Lance grinned like he had win a lottery while your face took a little more concerned expression.

“Yeah…about that.” You said in a nervous way, making Lance look at you confused until you opened your mouth to explain.

“Don’t be scared if they take me down with stun batons when they see me.”

“Whys that?” He asked confused as you looked a little embarrassed what you were about to tell him.

“I…Might have given them a few horror movie vibes when I woke up yesterday.” You told him and waited him to scold you. Him surprising you completely when it was his turn to burst out laughing.

“I can just imagine their faces!” Lance was looking like he was about to choke on his own spit before you shut him up with another kiss.

“Shut up.” You smirked and sat on top of his hips, your cheeky smirk accompanied by lust once again that spread to his lips too and his hands sneaked behind your waist to rest on your sheet clad bum.

“Yes ma’am.” Lance answered before busying his lips with your skin again.

After another three hours your hunger drove you to leave for the kitchen, which ended with you being taken down by the guys with the said stun batons like a s.w.a.t. team and thankfully it only hurt like a bitch and after some cursing and a little bit embarrassing swap test from Coran. Only to see your estrogen levels back to normal, which led to you munching on cookies in the dining room. While sitting at the table and looking as the guys were gawking on Lance being alive and explaining that apparently you were now his girlfriend/mate before walking over to you and laying a big kiss on your cookie crumple covered lips.

Yeah you could get used to this “dating” thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my work?  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A72555K7)


End file.
